


看，這是我兒子

by celesta1017



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Song: Dear Theodosia, this is so domestic you might vomit, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celesta1017/pseuds/celesta1017
Summary: 他知道這只是無數個不眠夜的開端，他知道Peter經歷過什麼，也知道這些他們全都都經歷過的事情，是無法用一首Hamilton的歌曲和他母親的舊鋼琴就能輕鬆治癒的。但，管他的，這至少是個開始。而至少在此時此刻，這是他們所需要的。





	看，這是我兒子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Look At My Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868677) by [losingmymindtonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingmymindtonight/pseuds/losingmymindtonight). 



> 此篇含有愛睏的Peter，父愛爆表的Tony，以及，噢，無限之戰劇透。
> 
> 此外，因為排版的關係，文章內的歌詞經過翻譯，以中文呈現，故建議搭配原曲《Hamilton》音樂劇裡的〈Dear Theodosia〉作為BGM一起看，效果加倍真心不騙。

　 

　 

「Stark先生？」 

Tony在聽到聲音的瞬間猛然地抬起頭，那聲音屬於一個現在應當處於 **熟睡** 之中的男孩。 

「Peter？你為什麼現在還醒著？」 

「我、呃⋯⋯」 

Tony注意到的第一件事情是那孩子全身都在發抖，他的頭髮尷尬地四處亂翹，億萬富翁甚至能看到淚水在他兩頰上留下的痕跡。他立刻從鋼琴椅上起身走向Peter，手指穿行過他微捲的棕髮，又順手整了整他凌亂的衣衫，直到它好好地待在他的肩膀上為止。 

他放低他的聲音，捧著Peter的脖頸，拇指輕輕掃過他的下頷，以每次都會產生效果，從未失靈的輕柔語調問道：「怎麼了，夥計？」 

「噩夢。」Peter的回答幾乎像是喃喃自語，話音中有著羞愧，而Tony想要竭盡全力阻止這一切。 

　 

**噢，Peter。**

　 

自從Thanos的事件開始，這孩子就沒有辦法好好地睡上一覺， **完全沒有** 。Tony知道如果他因此而責怪他，這將會是一種近乎偽善的行為。畢竟每當他自己一閉上雙眼時，Peter的死亡就在他眼前被重新搬演，像是某種病態的木偶戲。他沒有辦法逃離這個景象，也沒辦法壓抑它，這感覺就像是即便是在他心裡最深處、最黑暗的角落，這段記憶也持續不斷地重新湧現出來，像嘔吐物一般令人作嘔。 

而Peter **記得** 這一切。他記得自己的身體崩潰碎裂為塵土的感覺；他記得自己的蜘蛛感應是如何攫住他的肺部，讓他無法呼吸；他記得自己被強化的治癒因子是如何試著要把他給拼回來，卻徒勞無功。他也記得 **在這之後** 的事。那吸收掉一切光源的黑暗，那片空洞的寂靜，那缺乏萬物的所在。 

這些是他在做了噩夢後跟Tony傾吐的內容；這些是在太陽出來後，他沒有辦法吐露隻字片語的記憶。 

　 

Tony和May積極地嘗試各種方法來哄騙Peter，希望他能好好地睡上一覺，這是他所迫切需要的。他們發現少年通常在有他們兩個其中一人的徹夜陪伴下，能夠得到較多的休息；因此他們讓這孩子在兩邊來回交替著住，這樣兩人（通常是May，因為反正Tony也不太需要睡眠）都能夠在「陪伴Peter輪值表」的間隙中得到一些休息的時間。 

　 

（「這是共同撫養。」May曾經說過，嘴角微微點綴著笑意，「接著你會發現我們將一起去出席家長會。我希望你準備了一套參加他畢業典禮的西裝，Stark。」 

順帶一提，他的確準備好了，以一條中城高中代表色的訂製領帶為整套服裝畫上完美的休止符。） 

　 

今晚，Tony在Peter終於昏睡過去的幾個小時之後，從他的房間裡溜出來。他真的希望這孩子能夠得到一個無夢的、不被打擾的安眠，一次也好。 

但很顯然地事與願違。 

「我——我在 **那裡** ，再一次。而——而且你試著要抓緊我但你不能而我就這樣——」 

Peter被哽咽嗆到無法言語，用他從Tony那邊偷走的，一件印有史塔克工業商標的長袖運動衫的袖子抹過鼻子。年長的男人溫柔地發出噓聲讓他冷靜下來，以指腹輕柔地按壓他的後頸。 

「一切都結束了，我把你帶回來了，記得嗎？你沒事了。」Peter心不在焉地點點頭，那些記憶印刻在雷雨交加的暴風雨中，籠罩在他的眼裡；Tony在半秒內就做出了決定，「過來這裡孩子，我想要給你看些東西。」 

好奇心就像是閃電一樣破開Peter眼中的烏雲，點亮他的雙眼，他跟著他的導師走向一旁的鋼琴，「那是什麼？」 

Tony坐在琴椅上，拉著少年坐在他的身邊，「這曾經是我母親的鋼琴。」 

Peter嚇了一跳，因為Tony不太談論他的父母，故而當他說到關於他父母的事情時，這肯定是一個相當重要的話題，「噢。」 

億萬富翁鄭重地讓手指滑過琴鍵，它們在他的觸摸下感覺對極了。如果他真的去細聽那些音符，他甚至可以聽見他母親輕聲地哼唱著。「她教過我怎麼彈琴。」 

「真的嗎？」 

「是啊。」他抓著Peter的肩膀，引領他躺下，直到他四肢在鋼琴椅上舒展開來，頭枕在他的導師的大腿上。「當我難過或生病的時候，她曾經會彈琴給我聽。」 

Peter挪動了一下好讓自己能夠看著Tony，臉上綻出一抹懶洋洋的、飽含睏意的微笑，「那你要彈給我聽嗎？」 

「是啊，我正打算這麼做。」他的指尖輕輕掃過孩子的額頭，隨後將雙手擺在適當的琴鍵位置上，「而這是一場特別的、秘密的，只為了你而彈奏的表演，所以別告訴任何人我會彈鋼琴，好嗎？」 

那孩子對著Tony的腹部打了個小小的呵欠，年長的男人無法克制地讓自己的臉上滑過溺愛的表情。「當然，我不會說的。」 

「很好。」他從幾個音階開始作為暖身，接著十指像是融化一般靈活地彈奏出他母親在非常惡劣的雷雨夜裡曾經為他彈奏過的搖籃曲。他隨著曲子輕輕哼唱，一半的專注力在歌曲中，而另外一半，則是分給了擱在他腿上休息的那孩子身上。 

　 

他的計畫奏效了，只花了五分鐘，Peter的眼皮便開始下垂，肌肉的緊繃感也逐漸被軟化了下來。他抬眼看向Tony，疲憊的視線在他的導師的臉龐與雙手之間游移。 

第一首歌結束後，那孩子緩緩地眨動他的眼睛，「嗯，喜歡這首。」 

Tony伸出手來拉起Peter滑落琴凳懸在半空的手臂，避免他的指關節繼續刮擦著地板，然後小心翼翼地把它放在孩子的腹部上。「是嗎？想聽其他的嗎？」 

孩子閉上雙眼，「拜託。」 

Tony讓他的肌肉記憶帶領著他的手指奏出另一首旋律。當Peter終於沉入夢鄉時，他微微張著嘴巴，頭懶洋洋地垂在那。就在那孩子無意識地將手指緊緊纏繞在他T恤的下襬，以及依偎在他裹著牛仔布料的腿上時，億萬富翁感覺自己的胃部像是被人揍了一拳一般，純粹的喜愛之情直擊他柔軟的內裡。 

　 

_我將把每一天都奉獻給你⋯⋯_

　 

一句歌詞突然閃現在他的腦海裡。在Thanos消滅半個宇宙之前，Peter瘋狂地迷戀著 _Hamilton_ 這部音樂劇，僅僅只是因為長期暴露在這樣的環境裡，就讓Tony最終自然而然地學會裡面大部分的歌曲。而在這之中他主動選擇去聽的，唯有 _Dear Theodosia_ 。 

因為，好吧，因為這讓他想起某個蜘蛛小鬼。 

在那 **之前** ，他幾乎不可能去覺察到這個認知，即便是在心裡偷偷承認也一樣。但在差點永遠失去Peter之後，Tony發現接受他自己愛著這孩子的事實，遠比把他推開要來的簡單得多了。 

他把樂譜列印出來，教會自己這首曲子與歌詞，就在Peter⋯⋯離去的時候。他仍然記得自己的手指笨拙地撥弄每一個音符，而無聲的悲泣正撕扯著他的胸膛。 

他接著唱下去，希望他自己的聲音可以緩解Peter的噩夢，讓他能夠有一場平靜的、沒有Thanos肆虐的好眠。 

　 

**拜託** ，他邊唱邊想著， **請讓他好好睡一覺吧** 。 

　 

「 _你的笑容，能將我擊倒，使我潰不成軍。_ 」當他喃喃哼唱時，他對於自己的聲音因為情緒而沙啞感到有些小小的驚訝。「 _而我還以為我自己無所不曉。_ 」 

他低頭望著Peter，突然痛恨起這首歌需要用到雙手彈奏這件事，因為在他心中有一股衝動，使他心裡發癢，想要將不聽話的一綹棕髮塞回這孩子的耳後。 

「 _我們會為你流血奮戰，我們會為你匡正時局。_ 」 

**我為他流血；我為他奮戰；我改正了錯誤；我修正了所有的一切。**

「 _噢Peter，當你微笑，我為之投降，我的兒子。_ 」Peter在聽到自己的名字時無意識地微微扭動一下，他艱難地抑制著內心的感受，而下一秒吐露出的字句就像是被嗆到一般，幾乎無法被當成是在唱歌，「 _看看我的兒子⋯⋯_ 」 

　 

**我的孩子，我的兒子。**

　 

**Peter。**

　 

他停了幾秒，雙手懸在琴鍵上方，目光凝視著Peter安詳的睡容。他看著這孩子，真正地， **認真地** 看著他，如果青少年仍醒著的話，他會在這樣審視般的目光下漲紅了臉頰與不安地扭動身體。但Tony無法克制自己。他的睫毛在他臉頰膚色的襯托下顯得烏黑，在這孩子身上有某種讓他無法抵抗的 **年輕** 的特質，直接從他的肺部偷走空氣，讓他無法呼吸。 

他會為了這孩子而殺戮，他 **已經** 為了他這麼做過了。他會為了他一遍、一遍又一遍地犯下殺戮，而不會感到絲毫的懊悔。 

當他接著繼續唱下去時，他的雙手因為一切廣袤無邊的情緒而微微顫抖。這些情緒在他的胃部裡膨脹，繞成千百個他無法拆開的結，愛、保護欲、忠誠、恐懼。它們彼此衝撞、崩解，並且填滿他的身體，那些重量不禁讓他思考他是否會因為不堪負荷而崩潰。真的有人能夠感受到那麼多，而不被洶湧的情緒組成的大浪給捲走的嗎？他不禁這樣想著。 

「 _驕傲已不足以形容我的感受⋯⋯現在我的心裡有太多感觸。_ 」在他能夠繼續彈奏下去之前，旋律便漸漸因為他雙手緊握成拳而消散。「 _Peter，你比初升朝陽更加地耀眼，我的兒子。_ 」 

他突然想，不知道Peter知不知道這件事。Tony是否曾經跟Peter說過他愛他？他不這麼認為。當Peter從絕對真切的死亡回來之後，億萬富翁並沒有真的告訴他，自己是如何撕裂整個宇宙，只為了帶他回來。 

**我應該告訴他** ，他想， **當他醒來，我必須要告訴他。**

「 _我的父親從不在我身邊。_ 」他回想起Howard，回想起他帶著威士忌酒味的吐息，以及他舌尖隨時蓄勢待發，等著脫口而出的訓斥；他回想起皮帶破空的咻咻聲，以及玻璃酒杯碎裂的乍響；他回想起其實Peter完全不知道這些事情。「 _我發誓我會陪在你身邊。_ 」 

「 _我會為你做任何事。_ 」 **我撕裂整個宇宙，只為了把你帶回來，而我會再做一次，如果這將是某種必須償付的代價。** 「 _我會犯下無數的錯誤。_ 」 **我曾經讓你死亡，我讓你消失在這世上，而我甚至沒有安慰你，我很抱歉，我真的，真的感到非常抱歉。** 「 _我會讓這個世界，成為你安全無恙的居所。_ 」 

**我保證，Peter，我會為你留下一些更好的東西，如果可以，我會把這個狗屎一般的世界，變成像金子一般的存在。**

**見鬼，這就是我將要做的事。**

「 _而總有一天，你會讓我們所有人驚艷，總有一天。_ 」Tony看著這孩子的眼皮微微顫動，感覺到一股溫柔的暖意在他的胸口膨脹，甚至傳到他雙手細微的絨毛上。「 _沒錯，你將會使我們所有人感到驚艷。_ 」 

音符緩緩地消散在空氣之中，Tony深吸了一口氣。他的一隻手藏在Peter蜷曲柔軟的髮中，另一隻手小心地確認他的脈搏，正強而有力地因為蓬勃的生命力而規律地震動著，但同時因為沈睡而有些緩慢。這孩子不再感到坐立不安或不斷扭動，這通常代表他真正地、安詳地陷入深眠。 

「FRIDAY？」他的聲音低得幾乎像是私語，「他看起來怎樣？」 

他的AI將自己的聲音維持在差不多的音量。事實上，她的回答是如此地輕柔，讓他幾乎要全神貫注地去聆聽才有辦法分辨她的話語。「Parker先生的體徵一切正常，他的腦波顯示他正處於第四階段的深度睡眠。如果您打算移動他到一個比較舒服的地方的話，我會建議您在接下來十分鐘內，在他進入快速動眼睡眠階段之前完成。」 

Tony用他自己的衣擺擦了擦從Peter微張的嘴裡流出來的口水，那孩子睡得安詳，對外界無所察覺。 

他知道這只是無數個不眠夜的開端，他知道Peter經歷過什麼，也知道這些他們全都經歷過的事情，是無法用一首Hamilton的歌曲和他母親的舊鋼琴就能輕鬆治癒的。 

但，管他的，這至少是個開始。 

而至少在此時此刻，這是他們所需要的。 

　 

—End— 

**Author's Note:**

> 可能有些人不覺得Tony會有這樣柔軟外露的感情，就像原作者自己的tag：this is so domestic you might vomit，但身為一個Hamilton the Musical的腦粉，我看完電影後發現有人拿這首歌跟〈It's Quiet Uptown〉來做動圖，我，除了爆哭我還能幹嘛。結果，真的有人把它寫出來了（登愣
> 
> 所以當原作者losingmymindtonight在湯上寫了這篇短文時，我就決定我要翻譯它了。大家快去聽Hamilton吧，我到現在還是會鼻酸。
> 
> 在此也附上文中歌詞的中英對照（原歌詞中Peter要代換成Philip，當然）：
> 
> I’m dedicating every day to you.  
> 我將把每一天都奉獻給你
> 
> When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart.  
> 你的笑容，能將我擊倒，使我潰不成軍
> 
> And I thought I was so smart.  
> 而我還以為我自己無所不曉
> 
> We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you.  
> 我們會為你流血奮戰，我們會為你匡正時局
> 
> Oh Peter, when you smile I am undone, my son.  
> 噢Peter，當你微笑，我為之投降，我的兒子
> 
> Look at my son.  
> 看看我的兒子
> 
> Pride is not the word I’m looking for; there is so much more inside me now.  
> 驕傲已不足以形容我的感受，現在我的心裡有太多感觸
> 
> Peter, you outshine the morning sun, my son.  
> Peter，你比初升朝陽更加地耀眼，我的兒子
> 
> My father wasn’t around.  
> 我的父親從不在我身邊
> 
> I swear that I’ll be around for you.  
> 我發誓我會陪在你身邊
> 
> I’ll do whatever it takes.  
> 我會為你做任何事
> 
> I’ll make a million mistakes.  
> 我會犯下無數的錯誤
> 
> I’ll make the world safe and sound for you.  
> 我會讓這個世界，成為你安全無恙的居所
> 
> And you’ll blow us all away, someday, someday.  
> 而總有一天，你會讓我們所有人驚艷，總有一天
> 
> Yeah, you’ll blow us all away.  
> 沒錯，你將會使我們所有人感到驚艷
> 
> 這篇同樣沒有beta，但感謝解決我歌詞排版疑慮的Yiyun，有任何問題責任都歸我，也歡迎留言或來[我的噗浪](https://www.plurk.com/restandrebirth)找我玩，雖然應該都是日常廢噗；也請大家不忘到原作底下留個kudos，謝謝大家！


End file.
